Sepenggal Kisah Persahabatan
by Red Kushi-Chan
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka bahwa aku Sakura Haruno anak paling tidak terkenal sejagad Konoha High mendadak terkenal karena aku dimasukan tim belajar dengan Sasuke Uchiha si Pangeran Es dan Uzumaki Naruto yang ulahnya konyol banget/Team Seven/Sasusaku/Naruhina/SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: ide pasaran, cerita kurang menarik dll yang jelek jelek..**

 ** _Don't like Don't Read_**

\--

 ** _"Cepat atau lambat, dimanapun kamu berada, dia pasti akan datang menemuimu.."_**

Aku membuka mata dengan malas-malasan.Kulirik jam diatas meja nakasku yang telah menunjuk pukul 6 pagi.Sinar matahari yang terang masuk melalui jendela kamarku, berhasil membuka mataku.Suara wanita paruh baya melengking nyaring masuk ke dalam kamarku

"SAKURAAAA BANGUN KAMU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA HAH!?"Teriak wanita itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibuku, aku kembali melihat jam di meja sebelah tempat tidurku dan ternyata- _oh astaga aku telatttt_ \- aku pun segera bangun dan mandi setelah itu aku langsung memakai seragamku yang telah kusiapkan jauh jauh hari.Ya hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA lebih tepatnya SMA Konoha High School, itu adalah salah satu SMA favorit di Konoha ini dan ternyata aku telah bangun telat pada hari pertamaku ini- walaupun aku yakin hari ini hanya upacara penyambutan dan memberitahu kita akan masuk di kelas mana.Setelah aku selesai memakai seragamku aku pun segera turun kebawah tidak lupa dengan membawa tas sekolah aku segera menuju ke meja makan dan mengambil roti yang telah disiapkan dan memakannya sambil berjalan menuju depan pintu dan memakai sepatu.

"Hei Sakura kau ini tidak ada sopan sopannya sama orang tuamu ini."

"astaga maafkan aku bu aku sedang terburu buru hari ini aku telat bangun."ucapku sambil melihat jam tangan yang telah menunjuk pukul 06.18.

"Sudahlah sayang biarkan saja dia lagian juga dia kan memang ceroboh jadi hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Hahahaha."ucap ayahku sambil tertawa, huh hal itu membuatku sedikit sebal.

"Biarin bweehhh.Ayah Ibu aku berangkat dulu ya dadah." pamitku langsung berlari menuju garasi tanpa menunggu jawaban orang tuaku. Aku pun segera mengambil sepeda dan segera mengayuhnya ke sekolah ku, duh buset inimah pasti telat aku pun segera memarkirkan sepedaku saat sudah sampai di sekolah. Ya sekolah dan Rumahku memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh jadi bisa ditempuh kurang lebih 20 menitan... Setelah aku memarkirkan sepedaku aku segera berlari menuju lapangan upacara dan ternyata aku benar benar telat aku pun disuruh berdiri di tempat barisan anak anak telat, dan ternyata bukan hanya aku doang yang terlambat ternyata ada dua orang anak laki laki lainnya. Yang satu rambutnya berwarna kuning yang kukenal sebagai Naruto ya dia dulu temanku saat masih SMP dan yang satu lagi-oh God dia ganteng sekali- berambut raven yang modelnya entah seperti pantat ayam

"Hai Naruto."sapaku ceria

"Hai juga Sakura-chan, lho kok kamu baris nya disini kamu telat?"Tanya Naruto

"Hehehehe iya nih tadi bangunnya kesiangan."jawabku sambil cengengesan.

"Ouh begitu, ya sudah apakah kamu mengenal dia Sakura-chan?"Tanya Naruto sambil merangkul seseorang yang berambut raven

"Cih, awaskan tanganmu dari pundakku dobe atau akan kutendang bokongmu itu!!"ucap orang utu sambil menyentakan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Hish kau ini menyebalkan sekali Sasuke teme pantas saja kau tidak punya teman selain diriku ini yang berbaik hati mau berteman bersamamu ini berterimakasihlah padaku Teme."kata Naruto sambil membusungkan dada sedangkan orang yang kuketahui namanya Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Er, ano Naruto bisakah kau diam dan memperhatikan bu kepsek itu, kasihan temanmu itu sepertinya dia sedang badmood."ucapku melihat mereka yang mungkin akan mulai beradu argumen lagi.

"Hahahahaha tenang saja Sakura-chan si teme ini memang begitu orangnya sensian."ucap Naruto sambilmeninju bahi Sasuke sementara Sasuke memberikan death glare kepada Naruto akan tetapi mungkin itu tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"aduh teme tatapan apa itu apakah itu tatapan cintamu terhadapku ini HAHAHAHAHAHA..."ucap Naruto sambil tertawa keras sehingga membuat semua peserta-gak semua juga sih- upacara menolehkan kepala melihat terhadap kami.

"HEI KU BOCAH KUNING KENAPA KAU TERTAWA HAH APA ADA YANG LUCU DARI PERKATAANKU?"Bentak Bu KepSek sambil menodongkan jarinya kearah Naruto dan kulihat Naruto seperti ketakutan

"er ano, t-ttiddak kkok bu."jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ya sudah kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi sampai kau melakukannya lagi habislah wirayatmu bocah."ucap Bu KepSek yang kuketahui namanya sebagai Tsunade membuat Naruto lega dan menghela nafas lega.

"Cih, enakkan Dobe."sindir Sasuke tanpa melihat ke Naruto

"Kau ini teman lagi ketakutan kau malah meledekku bukannya menenangkanku dasa teme nyebelin."bisik Naruto pelan kepada Sasuke tapi masih terdengar sampai telingaku.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke santai.Tapi sepertinya disekolahku ini mungkin aku akan mendapatkan teman teman yang menyenangkan.

"sekarang upacara sudah selesai silahkan kalian semua melihat papan pengumumanuntuk melihat kalian akan masuk di kelas mana. Sekarang bubar jalan."Ucap Tsunade-sensei mengakhiri pidato panjangnya lalu semua anak termasuk aku segera berlari menuju papan pengumuman. Akhirnya walaupun berdesak-desakanaku dapat melihat papan pengumuman dan ternyata aku masuk di kelas X-A dan untungnya aku selas bersama si Ino-pig sahabatku dan teman temanku saat masih SMP seperti Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, dan yang lainnya.Yap semoga saja kisah SMA ku bisa menjadi kisah yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku.

-TBC-

Bacotan Author:

Hai minna... ini fic pertama yang aku bikin jadi maklum ya kalu jelek.. tapi kalau ada yang mau memberi saran dan kritik-flame juga gak papa lohh- mangga ditulis di kolom review...RnR

-Thanx-


	2. Hari Pertama Menuju Sekolah

Akhirnya walaupun berdesak-desakan aku dapat melihat papan pengumuman dan ternyata aku masuk di kelas X-A dan untungnya aku selas bersama si Ino-pig sahabatku dan teman temanku saat masih SMP seperti Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, dan yang lainnya.Yap semoga saja kisah SMA ku bisa menjadi kisah yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku.

\--

The Story of Friendship

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated: T

Warning: ide pasaran, cerita kurang menarik dll yang jelek jelek..

Don't like Don't Read

\--

Setelah aku melihat daftar kelasku aku pun segera menuju mencari dimanakah kelasku itu berada dan ternyata akhinya ketemu juga lumayan capek karena mengelilingi sekolah seluas ini sangatlah tidak mungkin kalau kau merasa tidak capek. Aku pun segera masuk kekelas untuk melihat lihat isi kelas karena hari ini KBM belum simulai makanya aku bisa leluasa untuk mengamati kelas ku ini.Di dalam kelasku ada sekitar 15 meja untuk berpasangan dan papan tulis meja guru dan yang lainnya didalam kelas...Di kelas hanya ada sedikit orang. Sesudah puas melihat lihat isi kelas aku segera keluar.Hah senangnya hatiku karena dapat satu kelas dengan teman temanku saat SMP dulu hal itu membuatku senyum senyum sendiri

"Hei jidat ntar kesambet lho serem tau senyum senyum sendiri."Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat kuhapal dan-hanya dia yang berani memanggilku jidat karena biasanya akan aku hajar orang itu kalau berani berani mengejekku, yaitu Ino Yamanaka sahabatku sepopok-semati

"Hei _pig_ kau ini mengagetkanku tau."ucapku sedikit sebal karena dia memang mengagetkanku dan menghancurkan euforia yang telah aku buat.

"Hehehehe kan aku sebagai temanmu yang baik, cantik, sexy, dan yang lainnya harus mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku tidak memiliki teman stres yang senyum senyum sendiri."ucap Ino sok serius sehingga membuatku tertawa kecil

"dasar kau ini pig bilang saja sebenarnya kau itu peduli kan padaku."ujarku pada Ino

"hei kau ini geer sekali aku hanya mengingatkan diriku doang kok."ujar dia padaku dan kamu pun tertawa bersama.

"Hei Sakura besok kamu berangkat naik apa ke sekolah?"Tanya Ino

"Naik sepeda emang kenapa?"Tanyaku balik

"Kalau begitu bareng yuk aku juga naik sepeda kok, besok kita ketemuan di perempatan saja ya."katanya sambil dadah, ya kami sudah sampai gerbang dan dia sudah di jemput oleh sopir-biasalah orang kaya.sedangkan aku pun segera menuju tempat parkir sepeda, aku pun mengambil sepeda milikku-setelah membuka gembok nya yang pasti- lalu mengayuhnya agar berjalan dan segera saja aku menuju rumah.Akhirnya aku pun sampai juga di rumah tercintaku ini

"Tadaima."ucapku saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumah lalu ibukumenjawab.

"Okaeri~ udah pulang sayang?"Tanyanya padaku.

"Iya, sudah kok bu."Jawabku dan segera menuju kamarku-tentu saja setelah membuka sepatu- aku pun segera mandi karena tubuhku berkeringat. Selesai mandi aku pun segera pakai baju-pasti dong- dan menuju ke bawah untuk menonton TV.

"Sakura apakah kamu lapar?"Tanya ibuku.

"Lumayan sih bu."Ucapku

"Kalau begitu kamu ingin makan apa?"Tanya Ibu aku pun berpikir sejenak

"Terserah ibu saja."ucapku, yang penting kan makan terserah deh mau makan apa saja yang penting bikin perut kenyang...

"Ok siap tunggu ya sayang"Ucap ibuku dan berlalu menuju dapur. Sambil menunggu aku pun nonton TV aku sedang menonton sitkom, sesekali aku tertawa melihat tingkah tingkah konyol pemain di sana.

"Sayang makannya sudah siap."Ucap ibuku dari arah dapur. Aku pun segera mematikan TV dan menuju meja makan.

"Nih makanannya."Ibuku menjulurkan makananku yang ternyata nasi goreng. Aku pun segera menghabiskannya, setelah itu aku mencuci piring yang kupakai tadi.Setelah selesai aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 13.45. Ya masih cukup siang untuk aku tidur siang, dan akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur siang..

"Hoammm."aku pun menguap wajarlah baru bangun tidur aku merenggangkan otot ototku dan melihat jam yang berada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurku yang menunjuk pukul 17.00,aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi.Setelah selesai mandi aku pun membereakan peralatan sekolah untuk dibawa besok.

"Yak, akhirnya beres juga apa yang harua dibawa besok."Setelah selesai membereskan buku-ya besok sudah memulai KBM-aku pun turun untuk nonton TV-beginilah aku tidak punya kerjaan :v-hari sudah mulai malam aku pun nonton TV sambil menunggu makan malam.

"Sakura sudahkan nonton tv mu itu mari kita makan malam.Ajak ayah juga dia ada di ruang kerjanya."Ucap ibuku halus aku pun segerq beranjak dari sofa dan mematikan tv lalu aku segera menuju ke ruang kerja dan mengetuk pintu kerjanya

"TOK, TOK, TOK Ayah makan malamnya sudah siap ayo kita makan."ucapku lalu ayah membuka pintu sambil tersenyum dan merangkulku menuju meja makan.Kami pun segera makan dengan santai dialiri obrolan obrolan kecil.

"Hei Sakura bagaimana sekolah tadi pasti kau telat kan."Ucap ibuku, **_jleb_** kok tepat sasaran ya pertanyaannya.

"Errr sebenarnya ano tadi aku memang telat."kataku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal

Hah sudah kuduga tidak mungkin seorang Sakura Haruno bisa datang cepat kesekolah haah."ucap ibuku menyindir

"Huh ibu kau ini senang sekali sih menggodaku."

"Biar saja kau kan anak ibu jadi biarkan ibumu ini senang karenamu sayang."

"Cih masa harus aku yang jadi objek pembullyan oleh ibu kenapa tidak ayah saja ."Ucapku sambil menunjuk ayah yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Heh kok jadi ayah sih sudah kau saja yang menjadi objek pembullyan ibumu."Ucap ayah sama tertawa kecil

"Tuh dengar ayah saja setuju kok bleeee."Ucap ibu sambil menjulurkan lidah

"Huh ya sudah terserah ibu saja blee."Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Haduh anak Ibu manis banget sih hahahaha."Kata ibu sambil tertaa meledekku

"Apa kau baru tau kalau aku ini manis bu?"Tanyaku kegeeran.

"Idih kau jadi narsis."Ucap ibu. beginilah kebiasaan kami selalu saja bercanda dan sangat dekat dan setelah selesai makan aku pun segera menuju kamar dan segera tidur dan sebelum tidur aku membayangkan hari hari yang aku lewatkan nanti-tenrtu saja setelah berdoa-dan perlahan lahan aku pun menutup mata untuk tidur.

TBC

Bacotan Author:

Waw akhirnya update juga nih chap 2 memang sih tidak memuaskan dan maaf jika banyak typo tapi aku berterimakasih yang sebesar besarnya pada yang udah membaca apalagi yang mereview terimakasih banyak.

 **Special thanks to:** **Aoizora Kagutsuchi(** ini sudah diperpanjang walaupun sedikit terimakasih telah mereview)

Terimakasih yang sudah memfav cerita ini

RnR please


End file.
